degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Haig
Derek Haig is a student at Degrassi Community School. He is portrayed by Marc Donato. When he was young, Derek was put up for adoption by his mother. Derek plays basketball for Degrassi, is a member of the Spirit Squad, and is best friends with Danny Van Zandt. He once went on a date with Emma Nelson, which was unsuccessful. His teacher, Tom Perino, once threatened him. In a Degrassi mini called "Bring It On", Manny and Darcy are holding Spirit Squad tryouts for boys. Sean, Jimmy, Peter and him are trying out. When it is Derek's turn, he dances and sings to the Degrassi theme song, 'Whatever It Takes'. When he sings the lyric, 'through', he starts to sing in a very high octave. Darcy and Manny are surprised and exits the gym. The lights black out and then a spotlight is shown. Toby comes to the spotlight, dances to disco music and performs a 15-20 second dance. Season 5 Jimmy got the chance to coach the basketball team, which annoyed Derek because he felt a "cripple" couldn't teach him anything (not knowing about how Jimmy was paralyzed from the waist down after being shot by Rick Murray in season 4). He was proved wrong when Jimmy beat him in a game of horse. Season 6 One teacher, Tom Perino, was being quite mean with Derek and Danny. Danny and Derek were running in the hallway, they ran into their History teacher, Mr. Perino which caused them to spill his coffee and break his mug. Mr. Perino then overreacts to what happens. Mr. Simpson tells the teacher that they're just kids and make mistakes. When Danny presents his presentation on World War II, Mr. Perino said that the assignment was to write a summary. He then accuses him of plagiarizing. Derek says something to Danny and gets them both in detention. Mr. Perino then forces them to re-do Danny's project. When Derek walked outside to go home, he ran into Mr. Perino in the bus stop. Mr. Perino said that he isn't like the comedian that he is like in school. He then threatens him and tells him to treat him with respect. Later the next day Mr. Perino tells Derek to forget about what happened at the bus stop last night. After Danny and Derek present their presentation on the United Nations, he calls on another student called Jordan to present his presentation. But Jordan isn't ready. Mr. Perino then accuses him of playing video games and looking at nude pictures. Derek asks why he has to be so mean. Mr. Perino ignores him and asks everyone if they have a presentation or if he could just keep handing out zeros. Derek then sees Snake in the hallway. He then walks out and tells Snake about what just happened and about the previous incidents. It is implied that Mr. Perino is confronted, but not fired, as he is seen in later episodes. Season 7 Later in the year Peter, Danny, Derek, and Lakehurst's Rachel work together on a "How to" video. Both Danny and Derek like Rachel and after she rejects Derek she asks Danny out. Derek comes over the next day saying that they need to "dump" Rachel because she rejected Derek. Derek then realizes after both Danny and Rachel have turtle neck sweaters on and then sees Danny's hickie and then claims that Danny "stole" Rachel form Derek ending their friendship. Derek tries to get even with Danny by putting panties into Danny's bag, it look like he was going to steal them. When he is checked by the racist sales clerk and she finds the panties, he and Rachel make a run for it which gets Rachel upset. Later once Derek finds out that the woman was racist, he feels bad, remakes the video, and ends up apologizing to him in front of the class in the project. Season 8 Derek is accepted onto the Degrassi Football Team as a Tight End. However, he does not approve of Jane being on the team because she is a girl. He leads in taunting her for various reasons, particularly because she fumbles the ball in a game because Derek missed a block. The day after the game, some of the players on the team, including Daniel Van Zandt, wear shirts with the phrase "Sorry I dropped the ball, it's my time of the month" to which Jane reacts with anger, and reports the shirt incident to Coach Sheppard. The team coach makes the team practice more vigorous because of the incident, and makes Jane participate in the punishment as well because he does not want to give her special treatment. After practice, the team is angry with Jane. Derek continuously shoves Jane into lockers, and makes comments about her not being able to take a hit. Jane reacts by pushing Derek even harder into a locker and knocking him down (and probably causing him to rethink his words). Bruce knocks Jane down, and Derek persists to kick Jane in the stomach. Luckily for her, Riley comes to her rescue by pushing Derek off of her and down the hall. When Jane tells Coach Sheppard about the incident involving Derek, he tells her she receives no special treatment. Jane then tries to leave the team but is persuaded to stay, once announcing this at a meeting in a locker room, Derek and some other boys try to reject her but Sav, Danny, and Riley rethink their words and actions towards her, decide that she is on their team and stand up for her. Derek has also started hanging around Bruce the Moose, taking Johnny DiMarco's place as one of the school's bullies. In Bad Medicine Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her but wouldn't feel right betraying Derek. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Danny is then caught by Derek watching and staring at Leia while she ballet dances in the gym. For this reason, Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia knowing that he secretly likes her, which also rekindles the two's friendship. Danny and Leia then discuss what happen, and share a kiss. In Money for Nothing, he teases Holly J, who's working at The Dot, and gets his just desserts when she pours his drink all over him. In Heat of the Moment, when Bruce the Moose conducts the cafeteria in chanting "I Hate Holly J", Derek joins right in. Derek, so far, has not appeared in season nine nor is he in the opening credits. It is believed he is still attending Degrassi, but he has not been heard from or mentioned. If he is no longer attending Degrassi, he is the first character to leave without explanation. Graduation, traveling overseas, school transfers and death are all reasons why previous characters are no longer on the show. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Relationships Category:Power Squad Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Sports Category:Caucasian Category:Relationships Category:pervert Category:poofy hair Category:Male Characters